Use Your Imagination
by DreamTimeTails
Summary: Another perk of being a half ghost. Danny submits to his fantasy by using his clone as a replacement for Vlad, but is it enough? DannyxPretendVlad, yaoi, smut, sad fluff, no suicide or any crap like that.


A/N:) Wrote this in a couple hours after a not so good day. I cried a little near the end... Maybe this was healthy for me or something XD Sorry if it's not super great quality. Not beta'd or anything, you know. Please enjoy, and don't flame if you can help yourself...

* * *

Danny pushed the hands away and sat up. He tried to catch his breath as he stared at the spot he knew his clone sat. The other Danny suddenly came into vision, just as naked and just as aroused. The copy stared with burning eyes, face blank and waiting for Danny's order.

The 16 year old bit his lip and let his eyes slide over the perfect reflection in front of him. His own dark hair and toned, lean body... it was all just a placeholder. Just something to keep him sane as he waited on what he really wanted.

Danny turned over and got on his hands and knees, eyes turned down towards the rumpled sheets. He felt the bed dip under him as the clone moved behind him.

"Are you invisible?" He whispered.

The quiet reply came back, "Yes."

Danny closed his eyes and nodded, and took a deep breath. "Do it."

Cold, unseen hands gripped his hips and the clone thrust into him in one stroke. Danny arched and gasped as his copy immediately started fucking him, snapping into the boy while the halfa moaned, rolling his hips back into the thrusts as he was swept away in the sensations and his fantasy.

It was Vlad behind him. Vlad stoking his thighs and back as he drove into him relentlessly, forcing him forward on every thrust. Vlad who gripped his hair and pulled his head back, leaning down to brush his lips across his ear and cheek without once faltering in his rhythm.

"A-ah, har-der... please!" Danny moaned, his arms starting to wobble under the constant stress of holding him up. The thrusts shifted slightly and suddenly bright lights burst behind the teen's eyes. "Fuck! Ooh..." Danny's arms gave out and he fell to his elbows, forcing his ass back onto the cock that kept hitting that spot inside him so perfectly.

Danny felt his own heavy dick throb and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to talk legibly. "S-speak like him."

"Daniel," Vlad's voice purred from behind him, the smirk practically visible. Danny cried out and arched, the voice sending intense waves of electric pleasure through him. The body behind him reacted as well, gripping him tighter as he was fucked harder, faster.

The voice continued. "You're so goddamned tight, boy. Your ass is mine... I love fucking you senseless..."

"Don't stop!" The teen gasped.

"Never... I love you, Daniel."

And Danny came with a strangled scream, his cum splashing again the sheets in powerful jets as he tensed around the cock that still pistoned in and out of his hole. As he came down from his high, the powerful thrusts slowed and stopped, and the softening dick slid from out of him. Still, the halfa did not want to come out of his fantasy. He closed his eyes and fell onto the cum-soaked sheets. The clone, still invisible, climbed around and lay down next to the boy, who turned and buried his face into the chest. He shuddered as arms wrapped around him, and desperately tried to cling onto the image of Vlad holding him like this as his mind cleared and reality came crashing down.

"V-vlad..." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you... p-please..." A sob ripped from his chest. The clone turned visible, knowing his role was over, and tucked Danny's head under his, rubbing his back soothingly.

In his normal voice, the copy said softly, "Someday you'll have him. And you'll love each other and be together, forever." But Danny just continued to cry into the chest, and the clone did all he could to comfort him. They stayed like that until the early morning, when Danny's tears had dried out and he calmed enough to pull away. He grinned weakly at his counterpart, who laughed softly, knowing exactly what Danny meant. The boy leaned forward and kissed the clone on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered.

His reflection smiled, then faded away.


End file.
